Friend of the Shadows Part 2: Betwixt and between
by candelight
Summary: Sorry! My computer won't let me publish seperate chapters...After a quick preview of chapter One...Timmy wakes to find he's not where he thinks he is.....


Really short chap-Sorry!

My stupid device won't let me make any chapters! I don't have the faintet idea on WHAT's going on. Really sorry about this!

Timmy groaned. It was so warm....so quiet.....and so soft he did what most ten year olds do on a bright, hopeful Sunday Morning.

He turned over and tried to go back to sleep.

As his eyes were closing, he yawned lazily.

Boy, was it dark out here. Odd. Normally, he didn't wake so early...

Timmy turned....and sleepily opened his eyes.

What had the effect of waking him up?

His first impression was that he was dreaming, or that he and Cosmo overdid it on the taco sauce last night.

Black.

Inky Black.

Everywhere.

This wasn't the normal, soft, sweet and safe darkness of his room.

And this wasn't his room!

And this was NOT his bed.

"C-Cosmo...?" Timmy's voice was a squeak. "If...."

"If....this is a joke.....it's not funny..."

No one answered him.

"Guys...? GUYS?!"

Timmy yanked around in the huge bed, eyes wide.

And-

Fin for now...

_First FOP fic ever! Whoo-hoo! The "darkness" in Wishology transforms into a lonely young girl named Violet, whose essence is darkness itself. Filled wth desperate longing for the one boy who ever made her smile, she's tracking down Timmy...at any cost to his family and friends._

_Chapter one: Timmy ends up in Wheretheheckistan_

_I couldn't keep him forever._

_But I tried, reader, I tried._

_My own dark chasms felt oddly modified as I held the 10 year old to my heart. Unfortunately, after the boy's sacrifice to me, his meddling friends and family felt the need to pull him back out. Therefore, I sent my warriors to bring him safely back to me, where I could safely seal him inside me forever and he never need know sadness or pain ever again. I mean-his godparents would leave him eventually-I, however would not._

_However, now as I can take human form for a limited amount of time, I'll bring him back with me._

_Forever._

_Ever, ever, ever...._

_Wow, there's quite an echo in here._

_It was the dead of night when I came. Perfect for me. His idiot parents who should hardly BE parents for crying out loud were home, but they were busily dreaming about gardens and.....eggnog._

_Oh....yes...the eggnog._

_I remember looking into his window, where the young boy was dozing in a plain blue bedroom. Three goldfish were sleeping in the-well, goldfish bowl, duh-and I waved my hand with an impatient flicker._

_Three earmuffs appeared in front of their-hey, do goldfish HAVE ears?_

_Ah, well. Instead of looking into physical improbities, I silently phased through the wall._

_The fish with green eyes was muttering something about beans and churros. I hesitantly moved forwards._

_I could take care of him. I wouldn't call him a beaver wonder. With me, he wouldn't age._

_All I ever wanted was a friend._

_I paused, wondering if I should wake him. He was quietly snoring a bit, murmuring about a scarlet chin for some reason._

_I smiled-for some reason I could around the child-and snatched him up in a split second, dropping a note as the two of us melted into the floor._

_Wanda yawned. She had a weird dream about Vandissimo being chased by a giant Can of Hair Gel, screaming, "NO! I am too hot too eat!"_

_Then, for some reason, he burst into flames._

_"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!!"_

_The sun was not yet streaming into the room. Wanda lazily glanced over at Timmy's bed before she would doze off again..._

_Wait...._

_Where WAS Timmy?_

_Probably in the little boy's or fairy's room....but what was that on the floor?_

_With a sigh, Wanda poofed out, and picked up the piece of darkness._

_"Oh....Timmy's been kidnapped by the Darkness..."_

_She turned to go back to bed before her eyes widened._

_"TIMMY'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE DARKNESS??! COSMO, POOF-WAKE UP!"_

_"TIMMY'S GONE!"_

_I have Timmy Turner. He is safe, and will continue to be so in my care._

_Do not come after him. The consequences could be....deadly._

_-Darkness_

_P.S: Your toilet's plogged up again_

_"Oh, NO!" exclaimed Cosmo in despair. "Timmy's been captured by Invader Zim!"_

_"Not ZIM, you idiot-the darkness took Timmy away!"_

_"Timm...My?"_

_Wanda turned with a tired look in her eyes._

_"Yes, sweetie...Timmy's gone."_

_"Timmy.....Tim-my bye bye?"_

_Poof's eyes flooded with tears._

_"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"_

_And two fairies began sobbing._

_"SHH! Calm DOWN, you two! Do you want to wake Timmy's parents?"_

_"Wake THEM? Trying to wake them up is like telling Vicky to be NICE."_

_"Listen-we need help! I'll go to fairy world- round up whoever or whatever I can!"_

_"You got it! And I will stay here and watch this ant march across the floor!"_

_Wanda sighed in exasperation, seized Cosmo's ear, and poofed out._

_Timmy was still peacefully sleeping in the dark inferno. Hopefully, when his dream/mirage activated, it wouldn't arouse his suspicion._

_The darkness let out a content sigh._

_"I'm NEVER letting you go again, chosen one..."_

_Whew! I hope you like-tell me if I should write more!_


End file.
